Double-Barreled Assault Rifle
* * ** * ** ** |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *57 (main) *59 (grenade launcher)|fire_rate = Main: 100 (960 rpm) Grenade launcher: 39|capacity = Main: 40 (max 200) (80 default) Grenade Launcher: 15 (max 75) (no reserve in default)|mobility = *110 (legacy) *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = 650 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |accuracy = }} The Double-Barreled Assault Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 12.5.3 update. Appearance It is a bullpup assault rifle with two cartridges. It has the 8X scope. On top of the scope, there is a grenade launcher. Strategy It has high damage, fire rate, capacity and mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to maximize the damage. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, tis weapon can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. Counters *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Avoid camping in the same spot as this weapon's accuracy can easily pin you down, regardless of the range. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *This is based on the South Korean S&T Daewoo K11 bullpup assault rifle. *It was given Armor Bonus in 14.2.0. *Its efficiency was updated and at the same time have the "Tracker" attribute in 15.8.0 and 16.0.0 update, respectively. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Grenade Launch Category:Armor Bonus Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Tracker Category:Event Set